sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Love, Marriage
| length = 43:39 | label = Motown | producer = | chronology = Toni Braxton | prev_title = Pulse | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Braxton Family Christmas | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} Love, Marriage & Divorce is a collaborative studio album by American recording artists Toni Braxton and Babyface, released on February 4, 2014, by Motown Records. As of July 2, 2014 the album sold 211,000 copies in the U.S. . The album won Best R&B Album at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards. Background Love, Marriage & Divorce includes eleven tracks including their Adult R&B #1 single, "Hurt You" as well as the second single "Where Did We Go Wrong". The album was originally due for release on November 25, 2013, although its release was delayed until the week before Valentine's Day."Toni Braxton and Babyface's 'Love, Marriage & Divorce' Delayed Until 2014", Singersroom, October 24, 2013. The album is Babyface's first new studio album in nearly seven years and Toni's first new album since 2010's Pulse."Toni Braxton and Babyface Album Delayed Until 2014", Rap-Up. Shortly before the release of Love, Marriage & Divorce, Braxton announced that it would be her final studio album, as she wanted to retire and focus on a film career. Since its release, she has reversed her decision and announced a sequel to the recording due to the album's success. Singles "Hurt You" released as the lead single on August 17, 2013. The audio video was released to Braxton's VEVO account on August 19, 2013. On September 7, 2013, the song debuted at number 17 on Billboard Adult R&B Songs chart, The music video was released on Braxton and Babyface's joint VEVO account October 11, 2013. On December 14, 2013 "Hurt You" rose to the number 1 spot on Billboard Adult R&B Songs chart for four weeks. The song spent 41 weeks on the Adult R&B Songs chart before exiting the Top 20 Chart. This marked Braxton's seventh No. 1 hit on the Adult R&B Songs chart and first since her 2000 release "Just Be a Man About It". The song also hit number 16 on Billboard Hot R&B/Hip Hop Airplay chart. "Where Did We Go Wrong?" released as the second single on December 17, 2013. The song was instantly given to fans once they had pre-ordered the album. The audio video was released to VEVO on December 19, 2013. Critical reception | rev2 = AllMusic | rev2Score = | rev3 = Cuepoint (Expert Witness) | rev3score = A– | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4Score = (favorable) | rev5 = Rolling Stone | rev5Score = Rob Tannenbaum, "Love, Marriage & Divorce" (review), Rolling Stone, April 17, 2014. }} The album was met with positive reviews from critics. ABC News gave the album a 4 out 5 start rating, describing the album as "This record seems gloriously stuck in a time warp. Honestly, Babyface and Braxton give us a glimpsing reminder of what high-quality R&B radio used to offer its listeners. Even when the two are hitting the "divorce" part of the record, it never sounds like a downer. It's two pros rekindling the pop magic. Considering this is Babyface's first album in 7 years and Braxton's first album in 4 years, this album delivers a much needed shot in the arm. This record was an extremely smart move." Andy Kellman from AllMusic gave the album a 3 out 5 star rating, stating "On Love, Marriage & Divorce, Toni Braxton and Babyface, creative partners going back to the early '90s, rekindle their musical relationship. Both endured broken marriages, and presumably it's those experiences that inform the material here -- a succinct collection of 11 songs, eight of which are duets." Robert Christgau from Cuepoint gave the album a A- rating, stating "Through one number-one album, two number-two albums, one Vegas run, two Disney-on-Broadway runs, one season of Dancing With the Stars, two bankruptcies, and, absolutely, one divorce, Braxton has been as content-free as a soul diva can be. No wonder Kenny Edmunds grabbed her early on‑-she was platinum putty in his hands." Accolades The album was also nominated for World's Best Album at the 2014 World Music Awards. The album won Best R&B Album at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards.57th Annual GRAMMY Awards Nominees: R&B Category Commercial performance The album debuted at number 4 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart with first-week sales of 67,000 copies, making it Braxton's sixth US top-ten album. It also entered at number one on Billboard s R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. The album debuted at number 75 on the UK Albums Chart and at number 7 on the UK R&B Chart.http://www.officialcharts.com/archive-chart/_/3/2014-02-15/. The Official UK Charts Company. Retrieved on February 13, 2014.http://www.officialcharts.com/archive-chart/_/17/2014-02-15/. The Official UK Charts Company. Retrieved on February 13, 2014. Track listing Credits adapted from liner notesToni Braxton & Babyface – Love, Marriage & Divorce (Motown Records) and Allmusic. All lead vocals by Toni Braxton and Babyface, except where noted; all tracks produced by Babyface, except where noted. | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | title1 = Roller Coaster | writer1 = | length1 = 4:23 | title2 = Sweat | writer2 = | length2 = 4:27 | title3 = Hurt You | writer3 = | length3 = 4:10 | title4 = Where Did We Go Wrong | writer4 = | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = I Hope That You're Okay | note5 = lead vocals: Babyface | writer5 = | length5 = 3:54 | title6 = I Wish | note6 = lead vocals: Braxton | writer6 = Braxton | length6 = 3:03 | title7 = Take It Back | writer7 = | length7 = 4:05 | title8 = Reunited | writer8 = | length8 = 3:18 | title9 = I'd Rather Be Broke | note9 = lead vocals: Braxton; producers: Babyface, Dixon, The Rascals | writer9 = | length9 = 3:38 | title10 = Heart Attack | writer10 = | length10 = 3:52 | title11 = The D Word | writer11 = | length11 = 5:12 }} | length12 = 3:45 | title13 = One | writer13 = | length13 = 2:22 }} Personnel Credits adapted from liner notes and Allmusic. * Babyface – keyboards, drum programming, guitar, bass, lead and background vocals * Toni Braxton – lead and background vocals * Daryl Simmons – additional vocal production, percussion * Antonio Dixon – percussion, keyboards, additional drum programming * The Rascals – keyboards, drum programming * Demonte Posey – keyboards, drum programming, additional string arrangement * Davy Nathan – additional piano * Paul Boutin – recording engineer, mixing * Rex Rideout – A&R * Leesa D. Brunson – A&R Coordination * Keith Tucker – A&R Administration * Herb Powers, Jr. – mastering * Marc Baptiste – photography * Steve DeFino – art direction, design * Kristen Yiengst – art direction Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References Category:2014 albums Category:Babyface (musician) albums Category:Motown albums Category:Toni Braxton albums